Systems configured to provide a variety of services have increased in complexity over the last decade. Today, many systems implement content management systems (CMS) to integrate the services they provide. CMSs can administer content throughout their lifecycles, from creation to deletion. Content involved can include text, images, audio, video, and other multimedia. The typical stages involved in content management can include creation, editing, testing, publishing, oversight, and removal.
Many types of content management systems currently exist. A web content management system, for example, can include components that automate the production of hyper-text markup language (HTML) code. An enterprise content management system (ECM), as another example, can include components that assist with the efficient management of enterprise data. ECMs can include strategies, methods, and tools used to capture, manage, store, and deliver content and documents related to organizational processes. As stated, ECMs can include a variety of capabilities such as document management, web content management, search, collaboration, records management, digital asset management, workflow management, and capturing data. ECM applications can be delivered using different means, including via on-premises software (installed on an organization's own network), software as a service (SaaS) (web access to information that is stored on a remote system), or a hybrid system composed of on-premises and SaaS components.
ECMs can make the management of corporate information easier through simplifying storage, security, version control, process routing, and retention. Benefits from ECMs include improved efficiency, improved control of data, and reduced costs. For example, many banks converted to storing copies of documents within ECMs as opposed to keeping physical checks and contracts in paper warehouses. Previously, requesting a copy of a document might take days or weeks, since someone would need to retrieve a physical copy of the document. With an ECM, an employee anywhere in the world can access a document immediately.
ECMs can include one or more configuration files, which can be used to configure parameters and settings for various programs, websites, users, etc. For example, configuration files can be used to store information about a company or its employees. Configuration files can be obtained when an ECM is initiated, and in some examples can be modified at any time by users. ECMs can reference numerous configuration files, which can correspond to a particular entity, user, or program.
As systems become increasingly complex, various challenges associated with ECMs become more pronounced. For example, when ECMs are configured to provide a myriad of services, ECM creators can find it difficult to efficiently implement user acceptance testing (UAT). Moreover, when ECMs implement many complex configuration files, ECM administrators can find it difficult to track changes made to various configuration files that affect services.